Brothers by Blood
by thehotheartline
Summary: Harry and Draco are raised as brothers, but not by the Malfoys. Circumstances lead to Draco being raised from infancy by the Dursley's. But the bond created between Harry and Draco is far deeper than anything Dumbledore could have predicted.
1. The Beginning

**A/N-The characters and world are the creation of JK Rowling and it is not my intention to steal or ruin them, I simply like to play with them a bit. **

**Chapter One**

**One Month After Voldemort's Disappearance at the Dursley's**

Dumbledore stood, for the second time in a month, on the Dursley's doorstep. The child in his arms couldn't look more different that the first, but they would grow up as brothers. Hopefully this could create a bond more powerful than the one linking Harry to Voldemort. Dumbledore placed the baby on the step with a note, almost identical to the one he'd left with Harry, then he turned and walked away thinking "_Yes. The young Malfoy just may be the salvation of Wizard Kind in the future_."

Draco knew nothing of this. He didn't know that his parents had been killed by an angry mob, or that he was the sole heir to a huge fortune hidden under London. No, he was innocent, and he slept soundly until morning when Petunia stepped out and with a shriek said.

"Oh Lord, not again!"

* * *

Seven Years Later in the Cupboard Under the Stairs

Harry and Draco Potter were brothers. There weren't two people who loved each other more than the Potter brothers. This was partly a result of their shared torment and pain. Their parents had been killed in the car accident that scarred Harry, for some reason, Draco had been sparred, and the Dursley's hated them both, but they believed everything would have been worse if it had been suffered alone.

Today was Dudley's, their cousin's, eighth birthday. It was a day they both dreaded and looked forward to. The dread was a result of the torture Dudley bestowed on them on this most special day. The excitement was from the fact that they would be left at Ms. Figg's. This wasn't necessarily the most exciting place to be, but it was a vast improvement from a summer day with the Dursley's. They would be able to sit and watch TV, well, hopefully.

At this particular moment, neither of the boys was thinking about any of this. They were curled up together in their cupboard, sleeping quite soundly. But not for long. _**BANG BANG BANG.**_

"Wake up you ungrateful brats. It's Dudley's birthday! Get in that kitchen!"

"Aunt Petunia summons." Draco said with a snigger while elbowing Harry in the ribs. Harry groaned then sniggered as well.

"I'm glad she is so thoughtful in her approach." This caused Draco to laugh outright, and then throw his hand over his mouth.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" He asked with a glare in Harry's direction Harry just grinned and said.

"You know you already forgave me."

"That's what you think. Not this time."

"Whatever, Draco. You can't stay mad at me"

"You want to bet on that?"

"Yes. I'll be…" _**BANG.**_

"GET UP!" Both boys jumped and scrambled to the cupboard door. When they got it open they fell in a heap on the floor at Aunt Petunia's feet. She just glared at them and walked away saying "Don't you dare ruin Dudley's birthday breakfast." The boys glanced at each other and with identical grins walked to the kitchen.

They had been cooking meals from the time they were able to reach the appliances, and they worked in a synchronized manner. This was something they did in all aspects of their lives. One picked up where the other left off. In most ways, they had discovered, they were exact opposites, and this was the reason for their compatibility. They each had the other's back. Harry was the physical one. He wanted to act, to get things done. If he could practice something, he could learn it in no time. Draco was much more the academic. He understood things that were far beyond Harry's ability, but he would always need Harry's protection. Except at night, when Harry's nightmares made Draco the protector. They knew everything about one another, strengths, weaknesses, and they guarded each other's secrets with everything in them.

Harry worked on the bacon and eggs while Draco set the table and made toast. Both were continually distracted by the huge stack of presents on the floor around Dudley's seat. It wasn't an unusual sight, but it definitely caused a longing in both of them, for the family they never knew, full of love and laughter, and birthday presents, of course. They were eight year old boys. Draco looked at Harry

"I know." Harry said without looking up. "This isn't fair, but it never has been. No reason for it to be this year." Harry always seemed to know when Draco was looking at him and what he was thinking, and vice versa.

"I don't know why I keep expecting things to change. They won't, and we will be stuck here until we turn eighteen. Unless…"

"Draco, I don't want to talk about that. We can't control it. We have never been able to."

"But Harry, if we could learn to, think about what we could do. I mean, you jumped to the roof of the school building. That is more than fifty feet. And I grew my hair back overnight when Aunt Petunia cut it off because of the color."

"She was just jealous because it makes her hair look like a dyed color." Harry sniggered.

"Yeah...but that isn't the point, and no changing the subject Harry. We can do things that other people can't. We should learn to work with it." Draco had been trying to persuade Harry in this matter for months now. Usually this wasn't a difficult thing to do, but Harry was very hesitant to delve into something so weird. This was what the Dursley's had preached about, being freaks. Words always hurt Harry much more than Draco. "Harry, why do you think our adopted family has tried to beat us down for all these years. Maybe they know, but don't want us to. We should look into this on our own." The idea that the Dursley's were purposely making Harry feel like a freak upset Draco. He could ignore them, but Harry never could, "I think we have a duty to figure out as much about these powers as we possibly can. If you really think about it you will agree with me." Harry was silent. Draco was sure he was about to agree, but Harry just stood there for many minutes. "…Harry…"

"I know Draco. We should look into it. But where are we supposed to do that?"

"We'll do it while we are on the school trip. I've been thinking a lot about this. They are taking us out to the biggest library in London. Surly there will be something there. It won't be that hard to get away from the group. We do know how to sneak around pretty well." Draco smirked. Again Harry was silent "…Harry…"

"Ok! We'll do it. Just make a plan and tell me what to do. Now finish the table. Dudley won't sleep forever!" Draco smiled to himself. He had always know that Harry would take some convincing, but no one could work Harry better than Draco, so he also knew it would only be a matter of time before he wore Harry down.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later at the Library**

Harry watched their teacher closely. He was supposed to signal Draco as soon as there was a chance to get away. He couldn't possible be more nervous about this entire thing. Neither he nor Draco had a membership, so they were just going to have to make out with as many books on the occult as they could fit in their backpacks. Now, she was distracted by another student crying. He looked at Draco who nodded back. Now was the time. They ducked down and walked into the nearest stacks making as many weird turns as they could so as not to be seen. They really had no idea where they were going, but they moved together as if they did, and they soon discovered why. There in front of them was a large section that no one else seemed to notice. The library was fairly busy, but everyone seemed to walk right by these rows of books. Draco nudged Harry and pointed up. There at the top, where the words "_Fiction_" might have been, it said, "_Need answers to the strange things happening in your life…you've come to the right Aisle…or should We say, We came to you_." Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"What are the odds of that?" Harry asked

"Well, I guess this means that there are others going through what we are. I think that is a little bit comforting." Draco looked down the rows of books, but neither boy would move forward. Finally Harry, ever the active one, grabbed Draco's hand and said.

"Let's go Little Brother." With a nervous smile, Draco nodded, and they headed down the stacks, looking for anything that caught their eyes. Neither one touched anything until, with quick smiles at each other, they started grabbing books and packing them in their backpacks. They weren't picky, and they ended up with quite an array of books by the time, they could fit no more in their bags. They looked at each other again and then ran back to where the rest of the class should be.

* * *

**One Week Later in the Cupboard Under the Stairs**

Draco was scouring over a book while Harry sat beside him reading the titles of all of them. Somehow, they had made out of the library with twice as many book as either of them remembered grabbing. Draco had been reading them ever since. Harry just wanted to try the stuff Draco kept mentioning, but Draco was hesitant to try anything without researching it completely. But today Draco had told Harry he was ready to try something. According to the books, it was called an Aural Scan. It read your aura and you could see what your strengths and weaknesses were magically speaking. Draco thought this would be a good place to start since they could base their studies on this from then on.

The book said that the spell would work like this. The base of the aura would be one solid color. This color would be the same for all immediate family members. On top of the base color would be a variety of other colors, in specific places. There was one color at the head, one on the chest and arms, one on the hip and legs, and one on the hands and feet. Each color had a specific meaning when paired with a specific place, and the brightness of the color had meaning too. Technically they needed a wand to do this, but Draco was sure that together they could do it without one. They just needed to draw on each others strength.

"Ok. I think I am ready to try this." Draco's sudden speech jarred Harry out of his reverie. "Face me Harry." Harry hurried to do as Draco said. "Now take my hands. Focus inside, like we talked about, ok ready?"

"I'm ready." Harry whispered. He didn't want to break Draco's concentration.

"Show us ourselves, show us inside, show us our strengths, and don't let them hide. Show us each other, show us inside, show us our weakness, so we can confide." This wasn't exactly what the book had said to do. It wanted you to say some old Latin words that had no meaning to Draco or Harry, so Draco had changed them. Another book had said that intent was the important thing, and Draco needed words to make his intent clear to himself and Harry. He continued to repeat the words until he felt something happen.

He opened his eyes. Harry was glowing. At first Draco was startled but then he realized this was exactly what was supposed to happen. He quickly grabbed the pad beside him and began writing down every color and where it was on Harry's body. When he was done he passed the pad to Harry who did the same thing for him. Neither spoke, the book said this would end the spell. Draco began to look at his own body, and what he saw startled him.

His base color was completely different from Harry's. That couldn't be possible. They were brothers, twin brothers, fraternal of course, but twins none the less. He suddenly wished he hadn't told Harry how all of this worked, because now Harry was looking down at himself and back at Draco in confusion. Slowly the spell faded. Harry began to speak.

"I thought you said the base color was the family color Draco." Harry was looking at Draco in bewilderment.

"It is Harry." Draco wished Harry would stop there, just pretend not to be curious and leave it alone.

"What does that mean Draco?"

"It means we aren't really brothers Harry."

* * *

**The Next Evening in the Cupboard Under the Stairs**

Harry had been doing research. Draco would be proud, but he didn't know, not yet. All Harry knew was that he had to fix what that spell had broken between him and Draco. They _were _brothers, no matter what that spell said, and now Harry was going to make it official

"Draco!" Draco had been pouting for almost twenty four hours.

"What?" Draco said with apathy.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked. He already knew; it wasn't as if he was stupid, but he needed Draco to say it so he could get over it.

"You already know, Harry."

"No I don't. You are going to have to tell me."

"That is stupid Harry."

"No it isn't Little Brother."

"I'm not your brother!" Draco screamed. He almost wanted to hurt Harry, so that they would both be in pain.

"Yes you are. You've been my brother for as long as I can remember. Why would a spell change that?"

"You aren't my blood brother Harry!" There was a pause in the conversation. Harry looked at Draco. He was trying to gauge what Draco's reaction would be to his next words. Two days ago, he would have had no doubt what Draco would think, but now he was unsure…he didn't like it.

"So let's fix that." Draco just stared at him. "Look Draco, I've been reading some of the books...Don't look at me like that, I do read sometimes! ...People who can do thing like us do blood magic. They use it to adopt children and to get married. So why couldn't we adopt each other. You said the magic is all about intent right. If our intent was to be brothers then we _would_ be blood brothers from that moment on." Draco continued to stare at him. Harry stared back. A single tear slid down Draco's cheek. "Ah, Draco don't cry, wouldn't that be just as good as being brothers? We would be technically; no one would ever be able to tell any difference." Draco looked down and said something so low that Harry could hardly hear it. "What was that?"

"I think it is a good idea." Draco said in a rush. He beamed up at Harry, all his sadness gone. "When can we do it? Now? What do we need?"

"We need to be outside, something to do with nature being a witness. Everything else is simple. We just need us and a knife as far as I can tell. Then we mix our blood and choose each other. Does that make any sense at all?" Harry asked.

"I understand what you mean. Let's do this!"

They waited until it was dark, and the Dursley's were all in bed, to sneak out into the back yard, grabbing a sharp knife from the kitchen on the way. They had never had any reason to doubt their being brothers, even though they looked and acted nothing alike. But Harry was almost glad this had happened. At least they knew early on, and they were going to be able to fix it. Draco could whole heartedly say that he agreed with Harry's thoughts. He was thrilled to be doing this, and after reading the passages Harry had seen, Draco had no doubt that this would work. They were ready.

Harry turned to Draco and took out the knife. He began to speak. "I call Nature to witness this Bond of Brotherhood. I choose Draco to be my Family." Then he cut the palm of his hand with a wince and gave the knife to Draco.

"I call Nature to witness this Bond of Brotherhood. I choose Harry to be my family." Draco cut his hand in the same way Harry had and reach out. They took hands, squeezing their cuts together.

As the blood mingled, a white light began to form at their feet, and their hands grew warm. The warmth spread throughout their bodies, and they seemed to be in each others minds. Suddenly, Harry was screaming, clutching his forehead with his free hand. The while light had reached their heads and a black mist seemed to be oozing from Harry's scar. Tears were running down both their faces, as Draco could feel everything Harry was feeling. Then a surge of power went through their bodies, and both Harry and Draco were knocked out.

The power surge spread across the globe, but few others felt it. Two redheads, the youngest in their family, were startled awake. A girl with bushy brown hair, who knew less magic than Draco and Harry, was shocked out of her book, and a blonde girl looked dreamily up from her writing, without any surprise at all. And Dumbledore. He alone recognized it for what it was. It was a calling from Nature, for a true family, a family with the power and nerve to support one who would need it. A calling from Nature, to protect one he didn't even know. He would have to keep his eyes open for the person with enough power for Nature to get involved. He didn't even realize that the wave of power had also altered his memory. He no longer remembered Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. He remembered Harry and Draco Potter, the twins he had left on the Dursley's doorstep so many years before.

* * *

**Early the Next Morning in the Dursley's Backyard**

Slowly Draco opened his eyes, it was not even light yet, and somehow he knew he hadn't been out more than a few hours. His gaze traveled to Harry. He was surprised at what he saw. Harry looked _very _different. His skin was a shade or two lighter, and he had filled out, but the most shocking change was his hair. It was still sticking up in every direction, and it was still mostly black, but now the tips were platinum blonde. He shook Harry awake.

"Harry! Oh come on, wake up!" Harry's eyes fluttered open, and Draco got another shock. The pupils were silver instead of black. The combination of sliver and green was slightly unnerving, but Harry's shocked look at Draco's appearance was enough to shock him out of his study of Harry. "What?" he asked self-consciously.

"Your hair…and your eyes, they look…different." Harry stammered for the right words. "I think you should just get to a mirror Draco."

"I could say the same thing to you, dear brother." Draco smiled sneakily at this and launched himself at Harry, tackling him, and then he jumped up and ran to the door before Harry had a chance to even get up. He dashed up the stairs and to the restroom, which had the largest mirror in the house. What he saw stopped him short. His hair was the exact opposite of Harry's. The tips of his sleek hair were pitch black and the roots were platinum blonde. But his eyes were now identical to Harry's, green with silver pupils. These changes were so drastic that he didn't notice the more subtle one's until Harry was beside him. Their skin tones had been drastically different, but now they were the same, exactly the same. Then it hit Draco what it was that really made them so much more alike. Harry's scar, which had been such a defining feature on his face for so many years, was gone. The skin on his forehead was as smooth as it must have been on the day he was born. With all the other drastic changes, both boys were unable to look away from Harry's forehead. They stood like this for many minutes before something new crossed their minds simultaneously.

"Aunt Petunia! What is she going to say?" Harry blurt out.

"Oh crap, she is going to kill us." Draco moaned.

"She will know we did something "freaky"." Harry continued.

"That might prove that they knew something!" Draco's excitement was almost palpable. "We need to get into the cupboard before she wakes up." Harry nodded his agreement, and they silently raced down the stairs and slid into the cupboard. As they did, Harry saw the notepad from their first forays into magic.

"Draco, we never analyzed our auras." Harry stated simply. "We forgot after we noticed the difference. Maybe we should look." For the first time since he had found out about their lack of relationship, Draco was excited to think about the aural magic.

"I can't believe we forgot. I just got so wrapped up in…my head I guess. We should definitely look." Draco grabbed the pad and the book they'd found the spell in. "Let's do you first. Ok. Now, your base color was a deep green, but that is strictly a family color so as far as powers go it is unimportant. Next is the head or mind color. It was a deep burgundy, so that means you are naturally going to understand … transfiguration …that is the changing of one object into another. That's neat." Harry was listening raptly. The idea of changing one thing into another seemed quaint until he really started thinking about it.

"So I could change myself into something else, right?"

"I think so. It isn't saying that this is your strongest power, just that you will comprehend it better than most other magics." Draco explained

"I see what you mean, but maybe I'll still be able to change into something. That would be really cool!" Harry was already exploring the possibilities in his mind.

"Ok moving on. Your torso was a…um…deep blue; all of your colors were deeper. I wonder if that has any meaning."

"Don't care. What does the blue mean?" Harry was anxious to get a move on.

"The torso is something you will love, and the blue is, well I think it is flying. So you are going to love flying."

"HA! Maybe I'll be able to change myself into a bird with my vast knowledge of transmorphication!"

"_Transfiguration_, Harry."

"Whatever. Next."

"Whatever. Hips next. This is something you are going to be very good at due to magical strength. The color was a dark grey; well really it was more silver. So that means you will be very good at charms and curses." Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Nope! No more interruption, we are moving on." Draco said. "Hands and feet. This is going to be something you will just know how to do, sort of. Apparently everyone has a natural aptitude for something. It is usually less magical or mental and more physical. You had a deep orange so that means you will be a natural dueler. Wow, Harry it looks like you are going to be a fighter, well no surprise there." Draco smirked.

"Ah shut up and do your own aura." Harry scowled But really he was very pleased with the results, although he was unsure how anyone could be unhappy, unless of course you hate yourself, since it basically shows you, well, you.

"Ok." Draco smiled he was looking forward to this. "No interrupting! My base color was purple but again, unimportant. Head first. It was…wait, what does that say Harry? Yellow? Your handwriting is horrible!" Harry wacked him in the arm. "Sorry! Ok, I will naturally understand runes, which will help with older ancient magics. Clearly I am the scholar in the family." He smirked. Harry wacked him. "You are just proving my point Harry." He smirked again. Harry wacked him harder. "Ok, Ok, moving on. Torso. Mine was shimmery black? You have to be kidding me. Oh wait. I will have a love for astronomy, or star gazing and reading. That's cool. There are lots of neat things to see up there. Next is the hips, they were pale grey, which means I will naturally be very powerful in defensive magic. So while you beat people up, I'll watch your back!" Harry wacked him again for good measure, technically these weren't interruptions. "Ow! You keep hitting me in the same spot! Hit somewhere else for once!" Harry smirked, and hit him in the other arm. "I didn't mean you _should_ hit me!"

"You should be more specific Draco." Harry said in a haughty tone. "You might confuse someone. We wouldn't want that." Draco couldn't help but laugh at the voice Harry was using. "Ok back to your magicalness Draco. Read on." Harry was still using the ridiculous proper voice. Draco got more cracked up. "Ok really, you need to finish up or this is going to have to wait another day, because Aunt Petunia will be up soon." This thought sobered both boys quickly, and they got back to business.

"Ok, lastly, my physical strength. It was red, very red, and that means I will have a natural ability to make potions…well I was always better in the kitchen than you." This time Harry didn't hit Draco but threw his hand over his mouth and pointed up. Harry mouthed "_Aunt Petunia_". Draco reached for the lights pull string while Harry stuffed the papers and books under the bed. Then in unison they lay back and pulled up the covers to their normal sleeping position, heads and knees touching. Moments later, they heard Petunia coming down the stairs, and then they heard her bang on the cupboard door.

"Get up! Now!" Draco looked at Harry with a grin and whispered

"Another wonderful day in the life of the Potters."

**A/N-Please review. I intend to do this in a T.V. show manner, so your input could drastically change the plot. :)**


	2. Growth

**A/N –****The characters and world are the creation of JK Rowling and it is not my intention to steal or ruin them, I simply like to play with them a bit.**

**...And so we begin...****Chapter Two**

**Almost Two Years Later**

Draco and Harry's knowledge of the occult had expanded vastly. They knew all about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley and the Ministry and the big power players in Magical Politics. They knew all the ridiculous ritualistic social niceties that the pure blooded wizards preferred. They knew who and what their parents had been, and exactly how famous they both were in the magical world. They knew that Draco had been a Malfoy, and they knew the extent of the Malfoy and Potter fortunes. They also knew what they were going to be expected to do when they grew up. Defend the witches and wizards if the world.

Draco had learned a great deal about runes, and ancient spell. He could read and write in languages that most people had never heard of. He also was quite adept at reading the stars, though this was an uncertain magic, that was subject to much interpretation. He'd read everything in existence on defensive magic, and potions. Harry knew everything that he possible could about transfiguration, or as he liked to call it "transmorphication". (_He happily stuck his tongue out at Draco when he discovered Animagi. He was sure he would be a bird when he mastered the spell_.) He knew the name and effect of every charm and curse he could find in the books in the library, and he knew all the rules to formal and social wizard's duels.

Yes, they had learned quite a bit in the short time since they had discovered their powers, but they had no practice at all in any magic that required a wand. So naturally they were itching to get their hands on wands to try it all out. They hadn't even tested any magic since the brotherhood bonding. They far from believed that they knew everything. Their experience with the blood rituals had proved that.

When they had come stumbling out of the cupboard the day after their bonding, they were surprised to see that no one even noticed the drastic changes to their bodies. Well, Petunia commented, but it was more in the way she always had, as if, nothing had changed at all. This strange side effect led them to do more in depth research into the exact ritual they had done. There was nothing to be found, but they got an explanation anyway. Nature decided to spell it out for them. Literally. They found a new book, one that had never been there before, that explained everything. As it turned out brotherhood bonds had been done before, but never with Nature as a witness. This hadn't been done in centuries for any kind of bond, not for lack of trying, but for lack of power. You see nature was more than a figurative being; it was a sentient highly powerful entity. By calling on Nature, they had surpassed the laws of the wizard world, and made an ally of someone much more powerful…the Earth itself. Well, more than the earth. The entire Universe would be more correct. It had blessed their brotherhood, and made sure everyone else in the world would too, by making them believe it had always been so. When they had discovered this, they felt to need to find a way to communicate with Nature, and thank it. They had succeeded, and they now communed with it on a weekly basis. Nature was not as removed from the working of the human world as the modern day witches and wizards liked to believe. It knew about the politics, and the money, and the importance of connections. This, they found out, was the reason that the minds of the goblins had been left the Potter and Malfoy fortunes were still theirs to collect.

* * *

**On the Dursley's Back Lawn**

"When do Hogwart's letters come again?" Harry asked Draco for the nine-millionth time. They knew they would have to be on the lookout for them, as Aunt Petunia would probably snatch them away and burn them before they could read them.

"Any day now, Harry." Draco sighed. It was almost daybreak and they were in the back yard. Draco was studying the stars and sunrise and writing his observations down. Some things he got right some he got wrong, but it didn't matter, he loved doing it.

"So we need to be checking the mail, right?"

"Harry, we already do that, and if we find anything for _us_ we will toss it into the cupboard and read it when we go to bed." Draco was barely paying attention to the conversation. Though he hardly needed to; it was a conversation they had on an hourly basis.

"Yeah, good, good." Harry wasn't really paying attention to the words he was saying either. He was just bored. "We should probably get inside. Aunt Petunia will be up soon." He hated to drag Draco away from the sky, but it needed to be done. Even with all they knew about magic, they were still afraid of the Dursleys. Of course they both knew that this was an irrational fear. Neither Petunia nor Vernon had done anything truly horrible to them in the past few years, but something ingrained from infancy is not so easily put aside.

"Oh, yeah sure." Draco was clearly distracted by something he saw in the sky, "Um Harry, I think you should wait for the mail _outside _today." Harry's head snapped towards Draco, but he said nothing. When he was interpreting, Draco spoke slowly, and with great thought, and nothing Harry said could speed him along. Draco stood for a few more seconds, "Something big is supposed to be coming. I think it might be our letters." A slow smile spread across Harry's face.

"You'll cover all of the inside chores?"

"Of course. It takes me half as long anyway." Draco was back to himself, if his sarcasm was any indication. Harry just smiled. He was used to Draco's mood swings. The boys turned simultaneously and walked into the house. Petunia no longer woke them in the mornings. They were expected to be awake, and have a good bit of the chores done by the time the rest of the family woke.

In an unspoken agreement, Harry walked out the front door and began weeding the flower beds. Here he could catch the mail man before he had a chance to get to the door.

The mail man was fond of Harry and Draco. Every adult who knew them was fond of them actually. Well, except the Dursleys, of course, but that was nothing new. The Potter twins were hard workers. At school they both pulled decent grades. (_They could have been exemplary, but they wouldn't want to show poor Dudley up!_) At home they kept the yard clean and tidy, and the neighbors weren't clueless. They knew the twins did all the work. Yes, they seemed like decent boys, who would work at mediocre jobs for all their lives. This perception of them had bothered Harry, until Draco showed him the beauty of it. No one would expect anything special out of them, so they were able to "make mistakes" occasionally, and it was chalked up to their mediocrity.

Harry methodically pulled weeds, and thought about the life they were soon to escape. Neither boy intended to return to the Dursleys after they left for Hogwarts. They knew enough about their own fortunes and estates to realize this would be a decision they could make. Technically they were the heads of two very rich and powerful families. This was something that they fully intended to take advantage of. They had no desire to continue to live mediocre lives. As Harry pondered these things, the mail man strolled up the front walk.

"Morning, Harry." He called. Harry hadn't been paying as close of attention as he should, and he was quiet glad that he had a decent relationship with the man.

"Good morning, Sir." He quickly replied. "Is there anything for me or Draco?"

"Yes, actually. That's exciting. You two never get any mail." He pulled out the two letters. "They are nice and thick, good paper too." Harry dashed over to him before he could say another word. Thankfully some sense of decorum remained, and he didn't snatch the letters from the man's hands. He calmly, well sort of calmly, held his hand out. "I suppose you want these now." The man said with a chuckle. He handed him the letters along with the Dursley's mail. "Here you go son. You have a good day." He turned to walk away, and Harry finally spoke.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, son." He walked away. Just as he got out of sight, Harry realized that he didn't even know the mail man's name.

* * *

**That Night in the Cupboard**

Draco and Harry sat side by side, letters in hand, completely still. They couldn't seem to make themselves open them, though they didn't know why. That sat, and they thought. This was what they had been waiting for. This was their chance to get away from this life they had been forced to live…

"But that's the problem isn't it?" Harry said.

"This is the only life we know." Draco continued.

"How do we even know we will actually be any good at magic?"

"How do we know if we will be able to fit in?"

"_Because I have made the way for you._" The boys were startled out of their conversation. They were silent. It was here, they could feel it. Nature was speaking. "_I have called to those you will need for the journey you have ahead. I have cleared the path to the money that your kind seem to need for everything. I have given you the power, and the purity, to do what must be done._"

"But what do you mean? Those we will need. We only need each other!" Harry, ever impulsive replied.

"_Do not be foolish. Yes, together you are strong, but you have weaknesses. With the family I have called for you, there will be no weakness._ _They are five: Two you shall find as you travel; they are the Thinker, and the Planner. One you shall find at your destination. It is the Guide. One will be found when you leave. It is the Fire. The last shall be found when you return. It is the Healer. But I cannot force you down this road. You must take the first steps on your own."_

Draco put a hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "We understand. We will search for them, and we will accept the help you have so graciously sent. Thank you." After a moment, they felt the presence leave, although It was never really gone. It simply went dormant. Draco looked at Harry and smiled slightly. "Whatever happens, you are my brother, and you come first. I love you. You know that." It wasn't a question. They knew. Harry smiled back.

"Yes. I love you too. But I guess I kind of liked it being "just us"… I suppose other friends might be nice." Harry paused. After waiting for so long, he was finally ready. "Let's do this." In unison, the boys ripped their letters open. They didn't need to read them, they knew what they would say. They grabbed their bags, which were already packed, and walked out of the cupboard, out the front door, and out of the lives they knew, for better or worse.


	3. Goblins

******A/N –The characters and world are the creation of JK Rowling and it is not my intention to steal or ruin them, I simply like to play with them a bit.**

******...And so we begin...Chapter Three **

******The Leaky Cauldron**

**"Okay, the mirror won't stop complimenting me!" Harry exclaimed as he dashed out of the bathroom. "And it is getting quite racy..." **

**All of the research in the world couldn't prepare you for the wizarding world. After eleven years of muggle living, Harry wasn't sure he would ever get used to the casual use of magic. He'd almost been knocked out by a mug when they arrived at the famous magical pub (not that the witch summoning the mug would ever admit she almost hit him), and Draco had almost been tripped down the stairs by the mop (which was apparently "doing its evening rounds" as they were haughtily informed by the bucket accompanying it.)**

**"Yes, well at least the blasted mirror ****_likes_**** you!" Draco lamented, "That's what I get for letting you have the loo first." **

**When Draco had entered the bathroom the night before, the mirror had promptly said that if he was trying to copy "Handsome Harry" then he should know that his hair was backwards, and he was too short. Draco, being the slightly vain creature he is, proceeded to insult the mirror's frame, cleanliness, and overall reflective capabilities. The shouting match that had ensued would have gotten them kicked out of a muggle establishment and only ended when the mirror turned completely black and refused to speak any more. **

**"Yeh, you were rather creative last night." Harry chuckled. "At least we don't have to stay here any longer than one night. After we see the goblins we should be able to pick an estate to stay at." Draco rolled his eyes.**

**"Speaking of, we need to go. I would rather get through the alley before the rush. There will be fewer people gawking."**

**"I'm ready when you are!" Harry opened the door, bag over his shoulder. They turned their key in to Tom, and walked out the back entrance, and into Diagon Alley.**

******HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**No one but the brothers noticed the slight stiffening of the Goblin guards at the door of Gringotts as they passed, but the few early morning patrons did notice the lone goblin who met them at the door and whisked them away through a door behind the counters. Harry and Draco were expecting this, and followed behind the unnamed goblin without complaint. Draco had studied the Goblin Nation's customs closely, and both he and Harry were well prepared. **

**They were escorted to an empty conference room, and left to wait alone, still without a word having been uttered by their guide. Silence was highly valued by the goblins, as it showed restraint and thoughtfulness. Harry and Draco sat down, keeping their backs to the door, as was custom for the first to arrive to a peaceful meeting, with Harry sitting to the left of Draco, showing who was older and therefore the leader, according to goblin social laws. This showed a trust and respect for the party you were meeting. **

**It wasn't many minuted later that a goblin, larger than most, entered the room. He noticed the seating arrangement, but knew it could be a coincidence, and so subtly continued the customary meeting opening by bowing to the person seated on the left first, then the right. The boys continued the dance rising, Harry bowing first and Draco bowing second. **

**The goblin's face lit with happy surprise at the actions, and respect they made clear, as he stuck out his hand to shake theirs. Draco and Harry relaxed and smiled back at the goblins show of respect for their own cultural norms and accepted his hand.**

**"I am Manager Gemble tsa Zautso, though the wizards call me Bone-Crusher."**

**"Manager Gemble tsa Zautso, I am Harry Potter, and this is my brother Draco Malfoy, though the wizards call him Draco Potter." Harry smiled fully at the bank manager for the first time, as they sat at the table once again. Draco, continuing the goblin custom, allowed Harry to do the speaking for now. He trusted that his brother had learned all Draco taught him.**

**"It is good to meet you both at last. The Nation has been awaiting your arrival for some time. The guards alerted us to your presence the moment they saw you in the Alley." The brothers recognized this for the test it was, and didn't comment on the subtle hint of the Goblin Nation's fabled psychic inter-connection. It would be in bad taste, and slightly hypocritical, since they had been developing something similar over the years.**

**"I am glad we were recognized so quickly. It certainly makes our business here today easier." Harry smiled. "Draco will be handling both our assets, so I will be turning the conversation over to him at this time." Draco gave Harry a slight smile, and continued.**

**"Manager Gemble tsa Zautso, I realize that at my current age, I am ill equipped to handle two very old family estates. I would appreciate, if you don't mind, a recommendation for a goblin account manager while I am at school. I realize this may be far below your notice, but I trust your judgment, as Nature does." The manager's smile had been growing through this entire speech, but it was scarily big now. **

**"I thank you for your trust. I do know the perfect goblin. My great-nephew Gemble tsa Nuzak, know as Griphook. He will never be a warrior, but his mind is far sharper than most, and he is up to the challenge of handling two such large accounts. I would also recommend that you claim any other inheritance you might have now, though it is an involved process. If the foolish wizarding government gets involved, you will never see them, for your own good of course." The goblin snapped his fingers and in moments a goblin was at the door.**

**"I believe that would be a good idea." Draco agreed. "It was, in fact, my next inquiry. I am also aware that if we lay claim to at least three family names each, we are emancipated automatically. We are hoping for this outcome." **

**"Very good." The manager turned to the new arrival. "Please fetch Gemble tsa Nuzak here, and have a shaman bring the inheritance goblet." The smaller goblin bowed and rushed out of the door. "I suspect you studied us, to come here with such good manners, but I am curious where you got the information. Most wizarding libraries and book stores are severely lacking in non-wizarding cultural reference."**

**"We stumbled upon many interesting books in a muggle library, in a section it seems most others could not see." Harry smirked, thinking back to their many trips to the Lambeth Palace Library.**

**"It seems Ministry accidentally did something right, and promptly forgot about it. If it wasn't for the charms keeping it updated, I'm sure it would no longer exist." Draco agreed.**

**"Ah, yes. A muggleborn ministry secretary somehow managed to get the funding for that almost 250 years ago. I am not surprised it was abandoned, though I am surprised it has managed to last this long." The conversation was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come inside, please." **

**The first goblin who entered, was almost a tall as Manager Gemble tsa Zautso, but much thinner, obviously a scholar. **

**The second was short and plump, clearly female and very old, and wearing clothing that was at the same time much more elaborate, and much simpler than the other goblins present. Both seemed to show a subtle respect for her, and Harry and Draco followed their example, bowing their heads to her, and rising while she was still unseated. This was not because of her gender, as goblin gender rolls were strictly for child bearing, with men and women being treated exactly the same otherwise, but because of her extensive study into goblin shamanism. **

**A goblin shaman was very powerful in their own way, though it was never flashy. They were masters of blood magic, seeing connections between people and objects like no other creature on earth. They were also seers of some renown, though most wizards would never trust a goblin seer as far as they could throw them, and given the lack of physical exercise in the wizarding community, that wasn't very far in the first place**

**The shaman smiled at the wizards and found her seat to the left of both of the other goblins. "Hello Harry and Draco Potter." The rest of the party sat while she got comfortable. "I am tso Magil." Both boys were a little shocked at her informality in giving her name.**

**"Please call me Harry."**

**"And me, Draco."**

**"It is an honor to meet you tso Magil." Harry continued. "We were not expecting to get the chance to meet someone of your standing."**

**"You flatter an old lady." tso Magil laughed. "****_I_**** am honored to meet ****_you_****. The world had chosen you for something very important, though I cannot yet see what it is. I would be foolish to refuse the chance to make a personal alliance with you both. The chosen and his chosen. We have had prophesies about this time for hundreds of years." She looked at them with shrewd eyes, clearly seeing more than anyone else did. The brothers tried not to squirm under her piercing look. **

**"But the time will come for that later. For now we will stick to making sure that what ****_should _****be yours, ****_stays_**** yours." She produced a goblet and dagger from somewhere in her clothing. "I am going to assume that you don't know anything about this process, and explain it all from start to finish. This is not meant as an insult, but as an assurance that we have covered all pertinent points, and that there will be no surprises." Draco and Harry bowed their heads in assent, her no nonsense attitude putting both boys slightly more at ease. The goblins to tso Magil's right were clearly attempting not to smile, though there seemed to be some sympathy for the brother's discomfort in their eyes. Tso Magil gave a nod to Gemble tsa Zautso, and he rose to dim the lanterns in the room. **

**"I have already added the necessary herbs to the goblet. The only thing required now is your blood. As you have been bonded as brothers, I ****_can _****use just one of you, but a more accurate result will be produced if we mix your blood. This would be necessary even for brothers born of the same parents, so it shows no fault in your bond." Harry didn't realize the tension that had been building in his shoulders until it released with her last sentence. He relaxed and continued to listen.**

**"Some inheritance's are not about blood heredity, but about magical heredity. There are many vaults that haven't been claimed in hundreds of years, but the ministry is unable to lay claim, due to a magical inheritance that was laid by one of its previous owners." The brothers nodded their understanding and she continued. **

**"When the blood begins to mingle with the herbs, you will feel it at the site of the cut. It will be painful; this is old magic, and wizards dismiss it as dark for these reasons. I am warning you now so you don't feel I am attempting to corrupt you. The cut will heal almost immediately, but it will feel different for the rest of your life. This is the reason most wizards, even those considered dark, never ask for this spell, though we would never perform it for them anyway. When very dark magic is near the scar will burn, and when very light magic is near it will tingle, so I would choose a place that won't be detrimental to you in a fight." Harry's head tilted as he pondered this. He looked to Draco, who nodded and turned to ask the question.**

**"Very Light? We haven't found anything about this."**

**"You wouldn't have. Wizards don't believe anything can be too light. But any extreme is an affront to the natural order. Balance is called for in all things, even magic. That is why you find unicorns living side by side with dark creature. They need each other to exist." Draco nodded and allowed her to continue.**

**"Once the mixture is ready, I will pour it over a scroll, while saying the ****__****ahem**** magic words," she smirked, "and we should end up with a comprehensive list of inheritances for the both of you. I will then clean the cup in your presence so you can be sure no blood is being kept for nefarious reasons. Does this sound satisfactory to you both?" Harry and Draco's eyes met, and they nodded simultaneously.**

**"I believe we will use the back of our inferior hand. It shouldn't affect grip, and if it does, we still have our dominant hand anyway." Draco mused. Tso Magil nodded and rose to walk around the table. The brothers and goblins started to rise with her. **

**"Gemble Tsa Zautso, you know I don't stand on ceremony in close company. I will need to stand for this, but there is no sense in everyone standing the entire time. Sit down!" The manager and the still unnamed goblin, swiftly sat back down, followed by Draco and Harry. "Please give me the hands you have chosen." They each held out a hand, Harry his left and Draco his right. Tso Magil was quick with the knife, and before they realized it, they had matching cuts, bleeding freely into the goblet she held in her other hand. It filled halfway before the cuts suddenly stopped bleeding and healed over, leaving a pink scar. **

**"Nájdite koreň, sledovať cestu, predok výstava vaše meno" Tso Magil chanted slowly as she poured the mixture over an ordinary piece of parchment on the table. **

**Knowing it was going to be painful, and actually feeling it were two very different things. Harry held his hand close to his chest, attempting to breath through what seemed like electricity jolting down his fingers, while Draco squeezed his right hand hard with his left and moaned slightly at the pulsing heat surging up his arm. But it was over as quickly as it had begun, and all that was left was a slight ache and a relief that was bone deep. **

**Tso Magil was watching them closely, but she nodded and looked away, as the mixture turned to words on the page. "The pain is different for everyone. It has meaning, in and of itself, but only you can discover what that is. If I were you, I would find literature about magical scars." She proceeded to wipe the goblet clean with a white rag, and then set the rag on fire. "My part is done, but I do hope you will visit me again. I can assure you that I will help you in any way I can." Without reading the parchment, she gathered her things and left the room. **

**"Thank you!" Harry attempted to call after her, but the door had already slammed shut. Draco looked towards the remaining Goblins.**

**"Yes, she is always so abrupt." Gemble Tsa Zautso smirked. "But when you reach her age, you earn the right to act as you wish. I believe wizards would call her eccentric." **

**"That's the term all right." Harry chuckled. Still massaging his hand, he turned away from the door, and to the parchment on the desk. The younger goblin hid a smirk, and nudged the elder.**

**"Ah yes. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. This is my great-nephew, Gemble tsa Nuzak."**

**"Please call me Nuzak. We will be working closely together for many years to come. Why don't we take a look at what we will be managing." He replied, getting immediately to business, and skipping over all the formality his uncle was using. **

**"While he doesn't have the age to be eccentric, Nuzak is certainly different than most goblins." The manager sighed with a slight chuckle and a fond look. "I don't believe my presence in necessary anymore, and so I will bid you both a good day." He rose to leave, taking the time to shake both brothers hands.**

**"Thank you for all your assistance today." Harry said. **

**"And for your hospitality." Draco added with a smile. "We will be seeing you again, I am sure. We wouldn't want to disappoint tso Magil." **

**"It was no problem. You showed immediate respect for our ways, and I respect ****_you _****for that. I am glad that there are still wizards out there who trust and honor our ways and differences. I look forward to seeing what you two will do in the future." With that he followed tso Magil's example and left. **

**"My uncle is a hard goblin to impress." Nuzak brought their attention around. "But, that is not why I was brought here, so back to business." He slid the parchment towards the boys so they could read it. **

**What they saw didn't exactly shock Harry. He had assumed they would inherit many lines that had died out without a blood heir. He ****_was_**** surprised by a few of the family names they would be laying claim to. Under Harry's name was a list of six families, he would be absorbing into the Potter name: Gryffindor, Allnatt, Badrick, Goodliffe, Emrys, and Woolgar. He recognized Gryffindor and Emrys, though he knew his connection to both to be strictly magical and not by blood. The other four he would need to research as he had never heard of them before.**

**Draco, being the "second in line", became heir to the lesser families. Not including Malfoy, his list had only two other names: Black, and Quenell. **

**"I assume you recognize the importance of some of the inheritances you have received. Mr. Malfoy, I would like to point out that the Black inheritance, while claimable now, will not technically be yours for a full year, due to the live, though imprisoned, Black family members." Nuzak began as they finished reading. "As soon as you claim the names, you will emancipated, as you already knew, and all monies and items will be transferred to the oldest most secure vault you now own. Do you claim these families?"**

**Harry stared at the list. He knew he could be selective in claiming any other "family" under the protection of the Potter name, and he knew the notoriety this might thrust upon him. "Is there any way to keep this from getting out?" He questioned. "At least for a bit. This will make it quite hard to be in the Alley."**

**"I can keep it from the Ministry for exactly 24 hours after the claiming. It would give you time to get what you need done." Nuzak agreed.**

**"Then yes, I, Harry Potter, lay claim to all inheritances put forth by the goblin shaman as mine."**

**And, I, Draco Malfoy-Potter, lay claim to all inheritances put forth by the goblin shaman as mine."**

**There was no noticeable change for either boy, but each felt the weight of the responsibility they now officially carried, and the lightness of being the masters of their own fate.**

******A/N – I want to thank everyone for sticking around for so many years. Getting married and having kids makes life slightly more(read extremely) busy. I have had a reviewer ask if this was going to be slash, and I wanted to say that it is NOT a slash fic. This is about familial relationships, and romantic relationships will be almost non-existent. Sorry to all those who got their hopes up!**

******Reviews make me happy so...**


End file.
